


An Unexpected Journey

by songflightgirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, No snickers bars, Stupid suitcases, Traveling, human!AU, sampov, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songflightgirl/pseuds/songflightgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are all on vacation together. </p>
<p>Dean gets them lost. </p>
<p>Gabe wishes for snickers bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my father when my mom, brothers and I all went to Mexico on vacation. Then I had a thought. And so I edited it heavily and now it's this. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it.

Sam was tired.

Excruciatingly, blindingly and belligerently tired. He'd been dragging the suitcase for miles. Not just any suitcase, one of those rolling ones with the ridiculously tiny wheels that got caught on anything that wasn't an impeccably flat surface. Which might explain why one of the wheels was missing and he was really just dragging the damnable thing at this point. It was hot too, hot and muggy and his hair was doing terrifying, acrobatic things. He was glad there weren't any animals or small children around to frighten, because it really was a sight. It looked sort of like clown hair. Only bigger. Sam hated clowns. 

"How much freaking longer do we have to wander around this place before we admit we have no idea where we are?" he hissed down to his walking companion. An equally beleaguered and burdened man with an almost suspiciously cheerful disposition given the circumstances. 

Gabe snorted and rolled his amber eyes in an expression that said "you already know the answer to that" before glancing back to check on his twin brother. A brother who was hobbling along with a giant, black, heat sucking boot on his broken leg and a thirty pound backpack to match the ones the rest of the troupe was wearing. They had a moment of silent twin communication before Gabe seemed to take pity on him. He dropped back a few steps to walk with him and offer to carry some of his stuff. 

"I guess we're going on an unexpected journey," Sam mumbled just loud enough for Gabe to hear and snicker at the reference. 

The sun was glaring down on them in a way only feasible when you decide to take a trip to a country near the equator in the middle of the summer. Sam’s hands were sweaty and tired, which was making everything just about ten times more fun. His shoulders were sore and stiff. Maybe he could convince Gabe to rub his shoulders when they finally found their hotel. 

"Stupid humidity. Stupid suitcase. Stupid backpack. Stupid un-even sidewalks. Seriously, this is worse than the Wall in China. How do people walk on these every day? I saw a lady in three inch heels earlier. How is that even possible?" he mumbled under his breath in irritation. 

He turned his gaze forward once more. Which turned out to be a mistake on this pathetic excuse for a sidewalk, because he tripped over who knows what and nearly fell flat on his face. He grumbled something about stupid feet before shooting a fake glare over his shoulder at the giggling 'idjits' behind him. 

Secretly just glad that he could lighten their mood even for a couple of seconds. Everyone was just so tired. It'd been a long flight, with a time zone change, and now it was twenty degrees hotter than normal and everyone just wanted to take a break. 

It was pitiful really. 

They’d just wanted to take a vacation together. One last hurrah. 

The four of them had lived together in the same apartment for years. Out of convenience at first. Eventually Sam and Gabe had started dating, then they set up Cas and Dean, who had basically been together already, they just hadn’t realized it. 

Now though, Cas and Dean were moving out, and even if some of them wouldn’t admit it, *cough* Dean *cough*, they were going to miss each other. 

Hence this around the world trip of amazing sights and continual frustration. 

Next time they picked a place to go, Gabe was going to be left out of the decision making process. 

Sam sighed once he'd regained his balance. His brother was standing impatiently at the next intersection looking at a large intricate map. Dean was frowning while he looked. 

Then he turned the map around. 

Sam sighed again. 

By the time he reached his brother, he could _feel_ the annoyance rolling off him in waves. Calmly Sam glanced at the map and hazarded a comment. 

"You know that's upside down right?" cringing internally before the sentence was even out of his mouth. 

"Yes, Sam, I am aware." Dean was sweating profusely. They hadn’t eaten in hours, he also probably had low blood sugar. 

Sam wished he had a snickers bar to give him. Maybe he'd turn into a fairy princess like in those commercials. A fairy princess who could whisk them all to their hotel. Their hotel with a pool, and air conditioning, and wifi. Sam missed the internet. 

"Look, why don't we stop at a restaurant? There's one right across the street," he hinted gently, "then we can ask for directions. SOMEbody has to know where this place is."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" his brain screeched at him. 

The look he was given was venomous.

Crap, now Dean was offended. Sam cursed his big stupid mouth. "Look, you're hungry, we'll just go get a snack and ask for help," he continued on, despite his brain's pleadings for him to stop. 

"I'm not hungry," Dean sniffed as he rolled up the map again, "plus we're almost there. It's this way."

Sam sighed once more. As quietly as he could. She glanced back at the Cas and Gabe who were just now shuffling up, thanks to Cas's impediment. He looked at Sam pleadingly. He mouthed a quick sorry, pity in her eyes. Which quickly turned to annoyance when his brother looked around, appeared to pick a direction and set off at a breakneck pace once more. In the opposite direction he'd pointed. 

"This was going to be a long trip," Cas mumbled to Gabe, the three of them watching as Dean stalked ahead. 

Sam’s stomach rumbled. Now he _really_ wished he had a snickers bar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the most pointless thing I've ever read. And I wrote it. Ah well...xD


End file.
